


Baby I'm so sorry.

by fandomfluffandfuck



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfluffandfuck/pseuds/fandomfluffandfuck
Summary: Mark and Jack fight.





	Baby I'm so sorry.

He can’t remember why he’s crying, curled into himself hiding in the corner of their shared bedroom. All he knows is that he’s all alone, no shock there, and even if there was he’s afraid he wouldn’t feel it. He can’t really feel all that much- sure he can feel the wind scraping across his pale skin, or finger tips teasing his skin with light touches. He can also feel the hot tears abandoning his overfull eyes, dripping from his blue eyes like a leaky sink.

A fresh wave of sorrow pummels his lean chest, nearly knocking all the tears from him. Memories rush back like a waterfall off a hundred foot drop- normal voices transferring to raised voices, growing into yells and screams. Harsh insults thrown about landing in his heart, feeling something! It’s his heart being broken and torn apart.

Fleeing the scene to try and get away from Mark, he’s too angry to deal with. About what he wouldn’t tell. Remembering as he scurried away he glanced back… Images of tan tinged arms being thrown in air, laced with veins from stress and jerked into his own deep brown hair. Most likely to avoid letting his fists loose and breaking something.

Now the visions fell away with the same speed over the drumming in his ears. His pounding chest bumped his knees which had been curled up to said chest- with every heavy breath- in an attempt to make himself smaller. A bad habit that still trailed him from childhood. His arms clenched around his retracted legs, hugging them tighter and tighter.

Wanting to disappear, he bitterly reminisced, knowing he’d always hated fighting couples. And yet here he was.

Three thumps sounded on the shut door to the shared bedroom, each hit climbing in tuned decimals. Mark’s signature knock, he had memorized it long ago when they’d first started to live together. It was one of the things that would never change about Mark.

He didn’t make a sound as the other opened the door carefully, every sign of the fight before had been melted off he demeanor. Mark had been shaved down from an angry mess, to a quiet, scared looking man. He tiptoed close to him, “Sean?”

Calling out to him before daring to touch him with no response, Mark only scooted closer to the one curled up in the corner. Trying again to get him to respond, “Sean, baby. Talk to me. I don’t want to loose you! Jack, please!”

This time he replied with a tear dampened muffled “hmm?” Well aware of how heart broken he sounds, new trails of salt water wetting his flushed cheeks. An unhappy sigh was extracted from Mark, he was trying his hardest not to upset him again. Whatever it was he had done, it sure wasn’t happening again!

“Sean. Baby I’m so sorry. I can’t tell you how sorry I am. It was all my fault, I know. Just let me hold you, I already miss your smile. I don’t wanna do this ever again, fight, I mean!” Another moment of silence before a small, “p-ple-please?”

He did his best to nod with his head tucked down on his chest, his almost fully grown out green hair falling into his eyes at the small twitches of movement. Immediately after his nod could be perceived as such Mark’s arms were around him. Holding his smaller frame into his broad chest, going into mother mode.

“Did I hurt you physically?”

Another shake of his head from the other. Mark continuing to ask questions dripping in love, “Red, yellow, green? Emotional state.”

“Red.” It was barely hurt above his mostly quiet sobs; the white noise of Mark’s hands roaming comfortingly over him with fabric shifting loudly in their pin-drop-quiet bedroom.

“Baby. Sean. Jack. I’m so sorry. I love you. So, so much, I love you more than anything in the galaxy. And I know I love you won’t ever fix it…Bu-”

Mark’s rambles were cut into with the others lips on his, “Stop apologizing. Please. Just hold me. I need you right now.”

Complying Mark grabbed his arms that had still had him trapping himself into a ball, gently pulling them away from him bent legs. Carefully unfolding his baby, shifting him so he was further onto Mark’s warm lap. Instantly wrapping his legs around the Americans waist and arms around his chest. A sitting full body hug of sorts.

Burying his head into Mark’s scent and clutching onto the larger man, a carefully calibrated voice slipped. “What was wrong?”

“You know, YouTube stress. Not being able to keep up with everything. I should never taken it out on you, last time I swear, I’m so sorry babe.” Mark’s voice was thick with regret and guilt. Hot breath washing over the side of his neck as Mark spoke to him.

“I-I… It’s o-”

“No! Don’t you dare! Don’t say its okay!.. If you do it will put my mind at ease, and then I’ll forget this. As much as I want to, if I do forget I’ll do it again cause I didn’t learn anything…”

“Fine.”

“Its not fine! Let me make it up to you with cuddles. Please?”

“Okay, one rule though. No more saying sorry or please.”

“First, okay I promise. Second, that’s two rules!”


End file.
